When Nations Go Out to Drink
by PASTA300
Summary: Who would've thought that Denmark and Prussia meeting at a bar could cause such a chain of events? Such as Germany and England agreeing, random lessons being taught on how to party, drunk Brits going crazy, overprotective brothers being nosy, and ... Russia, with a genuine smile.


**The thought came to me one day when I saw this picture of a bunch of countries getting drunk. Just thinking about them acting stupid in a bar and causing chaos just cracks me up!**

**Well in any case this is the Prologue to the story (or you could say its the prologue to a bunch of One-shots about nations getting drunk). So I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

It all started one day when Denmark and Prussia met each other at the bar. They didn't notice each other right away but when they did, their mouths dropped all the way to the floor in response. Denmark who appeared to be sitting next to Prussia at the counter spoke first.

"It's a surprise seeing you here Pru-Gilbert!" Denmark unfastened his top button as he took a sip of the cold beer that was in front of him. "Oh wait, I forgot. You're a heavy drinker, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah! Life's not awesome without beer!" Prussia cheered. He too took a sip from his beer.

The two continued to talk to each other about other nations and beer until it was already 2:00 in the morning. By that time however, Prussia and Denmark were wasted. The manager of the bar had to somehow haul them out and kick them to the street's curb after the attempt to wake them up proved useless.

Prussia and Denmark sat there as car's and people passed. Through fits of snores Denmark lifted his head slightly and managed to mumble, "We should do this again next time."

Prussia nodded, eyes still closed. "Next time I'll bring West. We could have our own get-togethers …"

A smirk appeared on Denmark's face as he fell back into a deep sleep. It wasn't until later that Norway miraculously came across them and called Germany up. Germany hurriedly came as quick as he could, his eye brows furrowed in anger. Once the two Germanic brothers got home, the now awoken Prussia dreadfully sat through another one of Germany's lectures. But he still kept in mind that no matter what his younger brother said, he and Denmark would get together again and he was dragging Germany along with him!

The little get-together came sooner than Prussia had thought. Five minutes after the next World Meeting to be exact. The meeting was held in America that day. Once it was over Denmark asked Prussia out for a drink at one of the local bars. Prussia agreed of course and grabbed onto Germany before he could escape.

"You're coming along too, West! Kesese!" He chuckled evilly.

Finland who had overheard them approached the three cautiously and asked if he could tag along as well, they agreed. Denmark, knowing how wild Finland could get when drunk, insisted that Sweden be there … just in case anything happened. Sweden and Finland had agreed to the terms.

While they were at it, Prussia also insisted that England come as well. This surprised the group greatly but once Prussia muttered how he wanted to take embarrassing pictures of a drunken England they all understood. Before England could retreat however, Denmark grabbed hold of the English nation despite his protests. Before he knew it England was out the door with the others tagging behind and Prussia and Denmark holding him captive.

Once there, the group settled in and sparked up conversations immediately. Although England kept explaining that he would only have a tiny sip, he instead began gulping it down after two tastes. This pleased Prussia greatly and decided to get him even more drunk. Germany even joined in later saying how wonderful it was that beer was ever invented.

Denmark and Finland also drank about the same amount as England and before anyone knew it, Finland and England began causing a ruckus all over the bar, going as far as disturb a bunch of men in a gambling game. This caused them to have a bar fight. Even Germany joined in the drunken England, Finland, Denmark, and Prussia. Sweden helped as well, severely injuring anyone who tried to harm is 'wife'. Soon the police came. By that time the men they had been fighting were knocked out while the Nations appeared unharmed.

America and the President received word about the incident and while America laughed it off and told them how cool they were the President was furious and made it so they couldn't come back to the States until four months had passed.

England was furious with this. He accused Prussia of being in league with the devil and manipulating his mind to make him become … ungentlemanly. Germany just huffed and decided that his brother was in need of another lecture and maybe a smack from Hungary's frying pan.

The six of them continued to have these Saturday nights get-togethers no matter how many times England said no and every time they would get into another bar fight. The bar fights always ended with a bunch of beat up gangsters piled into a corner and uninjured Nations continuing to get wasted not even noticing the police sirens approaching in the distance.

The next World Meeting took place in Switzerland on a Saturday again. This time Prussia proposed the idea to go find a bar to get drunk at. England refused but yet again Denmark, Finland, and Prussia kidnapped him, along with Germany. However, before they could reach the conference room's door, a light voice exclaimed, "Wait!"

The five of them, including Sweden stopped in their tracks. They slowly turned to find Belgium running up to them in a hurry. The blonde nation finally reached them and said, "I know what you guys are up to."

The six of them tensed up. Wait, she knew about their Saturday night get-togethers at bars? Who else knew?

Before any of them could lie to her she held up a hand and placed the other on her hip. "I just want to say that I won't tell anyone. I know how pissed others would be when they find out about other Countries being disgraceful and getting hangovers." She paused. The suspense dangled in the air like a snake hanging from a tree vine. The six boys wondered if she was planning on blackmailing them. "I won't tell anyone but only on one condition." The men leaned in closer worried about the one condition may be.

"You have to let me come with you."

Silence.

That silence broke however, when Prussia began laughing like a maniac.

"But you're a girl!" England and the albino exclaimed at the same time, causing the British man to scowl and Prussia to continue his laughing.

Belgium puffed her cheeks and frowned. "Do you know who you're talking to?! I'm the Queen of Beer! I live for the stuff … I also live for tomatoes … but that's not the point!" The men didn't seem convinced. "Please! I'll tell every one of the others about your get-to-gathers if you want me too," she said slyly.

Prussia waved her off. "Who the hell cares? If you attempt to we'll just tie you up lock you in a closet or something."

England stared at Prussia like he was crazy. "Bastard! I'm not going to tie up a girl!"

"Wait isn't she your best friend's girl?" Denmark asked. Germany added. "And don't you think Netherlands would notice sooner or later?"

Prussia frowned. "You're not helping West! Man, when did you all become so unawesome?!"

Belgium crossed her arms in an insecure way. "P-Please Prussia. Besides, if I'm not good company then after today you can just say I can't join you all anymore!"

Finland stood at her side and nodded. "Come on Prussia. Let her join. It'd be fun!"

Seeing as this to be a great opportunity to escape, England began to tip toe away but before he could walk four steps, Prussia grabbed hold of him again. England received pitied eyes from Germany. He knew first hand that you could never escape Prussia no matter how hard you tried.

After several moments of silence, Prussia answered, "Fine. You can come join the awesome me and company tonight for a drink."

Belgium cheered and grabbed hold of the albino, hopping up and down. "Thank you!"

The albino blushed a deep shade of red but quickly recovered shouting, "Why of course! I'm Awesome!"

The group accompanied by Belgium began to head out once again when a dark creepy voice caused them to freeze.

"You won't go without me, da?"

Their attention turned on Russia and immediately the group began to panic. Everyone reacted in their own way. Germany readjusted the gun on his belt, Prussia began to whistle randomly, Finland and Sweden turned their heads, Denmark fixed his collar, and England just glared at the nation.

"What could you possibly mea-"

"Of course you can come!" Belgium chimed causing the others' mouth to drop.

Piercing screams were released from the other male nations' lips. Denmark however nodded in agreement. "Why not? It couldn't be that bad could it? He knows what we've been up to as well."

"But-"

England was cut off by a sighing Germany. "Fine, he can come," said the Germanic nation, leaving Finland, England, and Prussia the only ones with their mouths still gaping open. Sweden leaned forward; his normal frightening face (x10) appeared.

Belgium glanced back at them, her eyes widening and twinkling bright. "It shouldn't be that bad right?"

Denmark hooked an arm around her should and smirked. "Come on guys! It's not like he's still the creepy USSR he used to be … I think."

Russia's evil smile began to deflate and appear calmer as the other nations finally agreed. "Good!" he exclaimed. The Russian man started to walk out first, "We should go da? I know a great place where we can go."

Belgium, Denmark, and Germany followed by Finland, England, Prussia, and Sweden sauntered behind him.

England approached Belgium and gave her an accusing look but she refused to look back thinking, _I just saved you from Russia's pipe stupid British man!_ Although she was too nice to say it too his face.

Once they got there, Belgium proved to be fun company for Prussia. The two began a drinking contest immediately leaving Belgium and Russia at a tie and Prussia being runner up.

Germany however had had enough and retreated to the bathroom. Finland had given up half way through the competition. Although he could still stomach more alcohol, he decided against it and enjoyed Sweden's company. England was too wild to join the competition and instead wept all his sorrows to the poor bartender who seemed to get even more irritated by the second.

It wasn't until midnight that the real trouble began.

"Hey there, lady."

Belgium lifted her head from the counter and twirled around in her seat to see four men lazily standing in front of her. Through the slits of her eyes she could see how wasted they looked. They were in the same state as she was. The blonde nation's hair was puffed out from the humidity and her eyes sagged slightly. Her blouse's top button was unbuttoned half way and her right hand consisted of an empty bottle of beer.

One man approached her first and smirked at her image. The man had dark eyes and an image of a dragon tattooed onto his shoulder. He wore a leather jacket that slid half way off his shoulder.

"What's your name," he asked coolly despite how drunk he was.

Belgium smiled at this and answered, "I don't think my name concerns you." She glanced around to see where the others were. She couldn't see Finland and Sweden but she spotted Germany and Prussia to her far right, Russia wasted a few seats away from her, and England crying his eyes out once again.

"Are you sure about that?"

Belgium nodded. "Oh, I'm sure."

"Then maybe I could make it my concern," he said. The three other men with him now stood beside him, grinning at her deviously.

Belgium outstretched one hand and shook her head. "Oh, you don't need to go through all that trouble."

The tattooed man stepped closer. "Oh no, I want to, though."

His face was now inches away from hers. He smelled like beer but Belgium ignored the smell because she was already consumed by it as well. Instead of pushing him away, she rested a hand on his cheek and smiled. "Well if you really do want to know …"

The man slowly closed his eyes and got ready to kiss her when suddenly her soft hand had grabbed hold of his ear and pulled it harshly. Before he knew it, Belgium had thrown him in the air by his ear lobe practically taking it off.

"Remember that the person who just pummeled you is named Bella!" Belgium exclaimed as the man plummeted into the ground, his three friends staring blankly at the damage that had been done. This made the other countries' to turn all their attention onto her. She earned stares from others in the bar as well. Once Prussia registered what had happened he began to laugh so hard, that he fell off the seat he was in. England lifted his head in surprise. Germany, Sweden, Denmark, and Finland sat quietly, their mouths gaping.

Russia's head turned Belgium's way and he smiled his usual creepy laugh. "You ran into some rowdy boys, da?"

Belgium nodded and glared at the other three men. "Like hell I'm going to allow you to get into my pants!"

The three froze in alarm.

Prussia pranced up to her (awesomely might I add) and exclaimed, "Kesesese! You dorks just got your asses whipped by a girl!"

"Wow, Belgi-I mean Bella. I didn't know you could fight like that," commented Finland as the rest of the countries joined them.

England wiped his tear filled eyes and sighed. "Ah yes. She was quite strong for someone so … nice," he stated, remembering the First World War.

"She maybe strong but she can't win against me," said Germany. The other's cocked an eyebrow at him. "What? I'm just saying!"

"You're pretty cool Bella!" Denmark exclaimed.

"Hey wait … where did those boys go?" Prussia asked looking around.

Russia smiled evilly and muttered, "I could hunt them down and kill them if you like. Kolkolkolkol …"

"That's fine!" Belgium shouted in a panic.

"Hey, to celebrate Bella's wonderful kick ass moment, let's all drink some more beer!" Prussia suggested.

Before Germany could protest, Prussia was off to ask the bartender for a few more drinks. Denmark and Belgium joined him as well ignoring the knocked out man lying on the floor. The other customers noted to not mess with the strangers.

By 3:00 am the bar owner shuffled out of his office, ready to go home. It had been a long day. Some men had been pestering him into selling the bar but he knew it would never happen. Most of his money came from it anyway. It took at least an hour to get them to leave and stop bothering him so he was extremely happy when he could close up the bar and finally leave.

However, the sight before him as he stepped into the bar made him frown. At the counter sat a large man with spikey blonde hair who began to slip from his seat. He toppled over onto the floor. _Well he's wasted,_ thought the Manager.

Next to the where the man with spikey hair had been sitting was another blond haired man. His hair was slicked back and his head rested upon the cool counter surface. A tall silver haired man sat next to him in the same position.

At one of the tables, a man who was obviously English lay there sprawled out all over the furniture as if this were his home. His head tilted in an uncomfortable position. Over on the longest couch in the whole entire bar a small young man and an older young man sat next to each other comfortably heads resting on top of each other as they snored away. Next to them sat a blonde haired girl whose head rested on the top end of the couch. Her face was flushed and her eyes were closed as well.

Next to her sat an albino man. _What the hell? How is there such a thing as an albino human?!_

The man leaned against the girl; his head snuggled into her neck in a comfortable pose. A beer bottle slipped from his grasp and clanged against the floor.

The manager sighed. _Why hadn't anyone kicked them out yet?!_

And so, it was his duty to do so. He first began to reach for Prussia's shoulder to get him to wake up but before the Manager even touch him the albino shot up from his spot on the couch and stared at the stranger before him. Prussia's eyes widened in terror and he pushed past the manager to get to his younger brother.

"West! West!" He cried, tugging on Germany's shoulder. "Wake up! This strange man just attempted to r-pe me!"

The Manager, surprised as all get out, screamed at the top of his lungs, "No I didn't!"

The albino man turned to face the manager as the others who were unconscious began to wake up. "YOU LIE!"

The manager stepped forward. "No, I'm not lying! Why would I try to r-pe you?!"

Germany rubbed his eyes as he sat up straight in his seat. His pupils narrowed in on his brother. "Now, what is it Pru-I mean Gilbert?"

Prussia grabbed hold of his brother and exclaimed, "This man tried to r—pe me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Wait, hold on," Denmark murmured in a quieter tone than usual, "Did you just say someone tried to r—pe you?"

Before Prussia could reply, the Manager shouted, "No! He did not!"

England scowled at Prussia, "Don't get full of yourself. It's not like anyone would want to r—ape you anyway." The British man approached the manager and stood at his side. "This man did not try to r—ape your sorry ass-"

"Do you have a hangover?" Belgium interrupted, placing one hand on his forehead.

"Of course not you twit!" He growled.

"Yep he does," Denmark told them. "He's never this rude to a lady."

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?! I am perfectly fine -!"

Denmark covered his ears in annoyance. Germany sighed at his brother. "Bruder, are you seriously that stupid? Its not like this man is gay-you aren't right?"

"No!" yelled the manager. "I was just trying to wake him up so that he could leave! The bar is closed! My employees should've been the ones to kick you out though. Where are they anyway?!"

"Oh, do you mean those guys over there," asked Finland who pointed to three men on the floor passed out. Um … sorry about that. I guess I gave them too much beer. I thought they could handle it."

The manager frowned. They were playing on the job?! He'd have to talk to them about it later. "It's alright. In any case, I would really appreciate it if you all left. I need to close up shop here."

"Sure," replied Denmark, still ignoring England's ranting. "We'll get out of your way."

The manager nodded and his eyes suddenly began to wander around the bar. They landed on the white haired man at the counter who appeared to be still sleeping. _He needs to leave too._

The manager slowly sauntered over to the man's side. He hesitantly shook his body. The nations, now suddenly aware of what the manager was doing shrieked, "NO!"

The Manager jumped in surprise and turned to face them. "What's wrong?"

"Don't wake him up!" Germany shouted franticly.

"I have to. He needs to leave now," was the manager's reply.

England shook his head. "I don't think you get it. He-"

"Awww … good morning! You know I'm still a little tired. Who woke me up so early in the morning?" asked a creepy voice from behind. The manager's head turned to face the now awoken Russian. The manager didn't know why but the Russian man seemed extremely dangerous. It must have had something to do with the purplish aura that surrounded him. "You will tell me who did it, da?"

The manager stepped back in fright. Russia gave him his signature creepy smile causing him to stutter, "I-I really don't know who woke you up. I-It wasn't me though!"

Russia's dark aura sank somewhere inside his jacket and he replied, "Oh, I see. It wasn't you, da?"

The manager nodded. "B-But while you're up, would it be alright if you could leave the bar. I'm closing it at the moment."

Russia nodded. "Okay. Sure thing. But in exchange, you will become one with Mother Ru-"

"SHUT UP!" England shouted. Russia's eyes landed on the Brit and immediately England cleaned it up by saying enthusiastically, "I meant let's go then, chap!"

"You know, I think I'm still drunk," Belgium commented. "I feel so ... so … oh screw it, I'm going to take a nap." Before they could register what she meant, Belgium collapsed onto the couch once more.

"I would join her but West would probably kick my ass," said Prussia.

"Yes, I would," Germany agreed. "But we can't let her sleep here. Prussia, pick her up, we're leaving."

"Kesese! Okay West!" Prussia cheered.

"We're going then?"

Everyone's stared blankly as their eyes landed on Sweden. That was the first time Sweden had ever said anything the whole night (or in this case morning).

"O-Okay," said England. _Wow, he must be in a real hurry if he actually said something about it,_ though the British man.

Russia leaped off his stool and Prussia grabbed hold of Belgium, positioning her on his back. The Manager led them out the door but tried his hardest to not get anywhere near Russia.

"You have a wonderful staff here," Finland complimented with a big smile spread across his face.

"Yeah, they kick ass!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Though I think they should reconsider their diet habits. They sound like Alfred," said Denmark.

_Wait, what did they talk about last night, amyway?_ The Manager wondered.

"Alright, we'll see you later!"

Seeing as they were all out he quickly slammed the bar door behind them and locked it. One more second in the same room as that Russian man and he might have died. He absently waved to the men from behind the glass. "Oh, thank god," sighed the man once the nations were out of sight.

Hungary huffed when she came to Germany's house only to find it empty. Austria also seemed extremely angry. The two Germanic brothers were told three days before hand that they would be coming over.

Hungary found her spare key to the house and unlocked the door just in time to hear the house phone ring from somewhere inside the kitchen. She ran towards it, her ex-husband at her heals. She answered it quickly hoping that it was Germany or Prussia.

"Hehe … uh … hey Hungary!" Prussia's worried voice resounded throughout Hungary's ear.

He sounded very scared ... WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO THIS TIME?!

Before he could say another word Hungary screamed, "What did you do this time Prussia?!"

"Um … You see …. Germany, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, England, Russia and I got arrested," he replied.

"WHAT?!"

"I didn't do anything wrong! It's just Belgium was passed out and so when the police officers saw her asleep riding on my back they thought we were trying to kidnap her!" Prussia tried to explain in one breath.

Austria was able to hear every word of it and winced at how loud Prussia's voice was.

Prussia continued frantically, "… Could you … you know … Bail us out! I can't go to jail! I'm too awesome! Plus, I think Russia might kill the police officers!"

Hungary growled and did not reply. Instead she gripped the phone so hard that it broke. The angry Hungarian turned to Austria and said, "Let's go bail that idiot and the others out of jail."

Austria nodded, "I can't believe even Germany got caught up in one of Prussia's schemes!"

It had been weeks since they were cuffed by the police. Somehow they were able to keep their little drinking get-togethers a secret from Austria and Hungary all thanks to Germany. Because he was so mature and responsible they had quickly believed his little lie about going over to Switzerland's house for a nice friendly visit.

That day they were bailed out of jail, Germany and England swore an oath never to drink again ….. Then one day, Prussia and Denmark kidnapped them again.

The eight nations continued their get-togethers surprisingly without being caught by anyone. But it was only a matter of time until someone found out and Belgium was truly hoping it wasn't her older brother.

* * *

**Well that was it ... for now! :)**


End file.
